


he never does this with me

by kuddlbug



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Cute Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lowercase, M/M, Short One Shot, i mean i think it's cute idk abt you, jealous beomgyu, this was cuter in my head, toto likes kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuddlbug/pseuds/kuddlbug
Summary: let's just say beomgyu is jealous because taehyun gets more love from toto.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	he never does this with me

sitting excitedly on his couch was none other than choi beomgyu. he had recently received some good news—his best friend, kang taehyun, who he hadn’t seen in years, was coming home. upon hearing the news, his first instinct was to call the other boy. even though taehyun took his time to answer the phone, the conversation that followed came so naturally. it was as if taehyun never left and they’d been talking to each other daily. the call ended with beomgyu inviting taehyun over to his apartment, to which taehyun happily agreed.

beomgyu had been waiting for almost an hour now, but the anticipation in his eyes never died down. when three knocks came from outside of his door, he immediately jumped up and raced to open the door. outside was taehyun, of course. he was wearing a big sweater and around his neck was a thick scarf.

“hi-“

that was all taehyun could get out before getting swallowed in a huge bear hug from beomgyu.

“hi!” beomgyu said when he let the other boy go.

“you haven’t changed a bit.” taehyun said, smiling at him.

“and i can see you haven’t changed either.” beomgyu said, smirking.

taehyun knew exactly what he meant and immediately got out his hands—his freezing cold hands.

“oh you’re asking for it now.” he said before chasing beomgyu into his own apartment.

the two ended up falling on beomgyu’s couch; taehyun with his hand barely cupping beomgyu’s cheeks, and beomgyu complaining about how cold taehyun’s hands were.

“are you sure you’re still alive?” beomgyu asked, making taehyun laugh.

“your hands are colder than ice!”

“quit being dramatic,” taehyun said, removing his hands from beomgyu’s face “they’re not _that_ cold.”

“they are.” beomgyu argued.

“they’re not.” taehyun argued back.

“they are!” beomgyu said, grabbing taehyun's hands and putting them up against his(taehyun's) face.

“what are you doing?” taehyun asked, laughing.

“ _what are you doing?_ ” repeated an unknown voice, making taehyun jump.

“what was that?” he asked, looking around the apartment.

“oh, i almost forgot to tell you.” beomgyu said, letting go of taehyun’s hands and standing up.

“i have a parrot now.” he continued, pointing at a cage near the door.

“you have a _what_ now?” 

“a parrot.” beomgyu repeated.

he walked towards the cage and opened it, letting out said parrot. it had mostly green feathers, a bit of yellow and blue around the beak, too. taehyun couldn’t keep his eyes off of the little bird. even when he and the bird were face to face, he couldn’t help but stare at it.

“you can pet him,” beomgyu said, “he likes getting pets.”

“does he have a name?” taehyun asked, finally looking away from the bird.

“his name is toto.” beomgyu answered happily.

taehyun smiled at him briefly before reaching up to caress the bird’s head.

“hi, toto, i’m taehyun,” taehyun introduced himself.

“i’m your dad’s best friend, it’s nice to meet you.” 

beomgyu chuckled at that. the whole scene of taehyun petting his pet while talking to it lovingly was amusing to him somehow. it never crossed his head that taehyun would speak that way to an animal. as if it wasn’t already a funny scene, toto decided to jump onto the couch from beomgyu’s hand in an attempt to get closer to taehyun.

“hello.” taehyun said, putting his face closer to toto’s

that made beomgyu worry. he had experienced toto’s bites a few times in the past, so he wasn’t one hundred percent sure toto wouldn’t bite taehyun too, but just to be safe, he made sure to stay close by. taehyun’s face was only centimeters apart from toto’s beak, and that only made beomgyu more anxious. it definitely wouldn’t be great if taehyun went home with a scar on his face.

right after that, toto moved closer to taehyun’s face, making beomgyu panic instantly. he was about to take the bird away to save his friend when he saw what toto was actually doing; he was making kissy noises. wait, was he _kissing_ taehyun? 

“aw, does this mean he likes me?” taehyun asked, looking up at beomgyu for an answer.

beomgyu couldn’t believe it. five years he had lived with that bird and never once did he receive kisses. unless you count those vicious little pecks to his fingers as kisses, then yes, he had received plenty of them. 

he was jealous to say the least. toto had just met taehyun today, why was he getting kisses? toto must’ve had favorites and it was obvious that beomgyu wasn’t one of them.

“hello, earth to beomgyu?” taehyun poked him. 

“i guess...” beomgyu answered, still a bit sour from the new discovery.

“aww…” 

what happened next did it for beomgyu; taehyun returned the “kisses” by making kissy noises back to toto, which, of course, got him more “kisses” from the little bird. 

beomgyu was so drowned in his jealousy that he couldn’t help but let something slip out.

“i want kisses, too.” he said, with bottom lip out in a pout and his arms crossed.

“from which one of us?” taehyun asked, not missing a beat.

realization hit too late for beomgyu, and when it did, he was already red.

“i- no, i mean, uh...” beomgyu struggled to find his words with all the embarrassment eating him away.

“toto has never kissed me.” 

that was all he could manage to get out, making taehyun laugh at him.

“are you jealous?” taehyun asked, holding back another laugh.

beomgyu looked away and played with his fingers—he looked like a child.

“maybe.” he said.

“well, come get your kisses, toto’s friendly.” taehyun said.

“you say that like you’re his owner.” beomgyu said, while kneeling to meet toto’s beak.

“i might be after today.” taehyun said, earning himself a look from beomgyu.

“so how are you going to make toto kiss me?” beomgyu asked, changing the subject.

“you’ll see.” taehyun answered.

his answer was cryptic and beomgyu didn’t like it one bit, but he trusted taehyun anyway.

“close your eyes and stay still.” taehyun said.

“this is so weird.” beomgyu said once his eyes were closed.

not too long after he felt a kiss on his nose accompanied by the kissy noise. he chuckled and kept his eyes closed.

“how was that?” taehyun asked, a smile on his face.

“hmm, i don’t know,” beomgyu said, “i think i have to get another one.”

“preferably here.” he continued, pointing to his lips.

both of them giggled at that.

“i don’t know if toto wants to kiss you again, though.” taehyun told him.

“oh, of course he wants to kiss me,” beomgyu said, “he loves me.”

“if you say so.” taehyun said, chuckling again.

beomgyu, with his eyes still closed, smiled and patiently waited for another kiss. it took a while, but he eventually got it; this time on his lips like he wanted. and just like the first one, it wasn’t from toto.

**Author's Note:**

> to the ones who have read the entire thing: thank you so much and i'm sorry if the ending wasn't cute enough!!  
> (it was way cuter in my head dhfsfk)  
> i'm also here to let you know that this *might* be my last work until the end of this week :( i have exams so i need to revise and all that so i hope you understand (i mean it's not like i update regularly anyway lol but we don't talk about that)
> 
> well, i hope you're having a wonderful day and that you stay safe and healthy!!  
> lots of love <3


End file.
